Heirs Of The Generation
by WelcomeToErebus
Summary: Light Yagami wishes to be the God of a world without criminals. Lucy's birth right as a diclonius is to recreate the human race. This world is rotten... everybody is unhappy... rotten deserves to die. Updates Continuing
1. Preface

PreFace

_Come on, step inside, and you will realize.  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be.  
What's your vision? You'll see, what do you expect of me?  
I can't live that... lie.  
Hate!_

_-Korn, Dead Bodies Everywhere_

What truly drives a human being to crave power? What words are echoed through the soul that screams "I must change these actions for a greater good!"? The grace of a higher light is the most common blame for these actions and racing thoughts; however, there are a select few who desire to cease this capability in the name of the sins Greed and Gluttony. Continuing, there is an even smaller population of beings that follow this initiative by pure blood instinct. Animals, they are usually defined as. Nonetheless, some of these nonhuman beasts utilize a strong sense of intelligence that more than often overpowers the fragile mind of simple human thinking.

It is a rare happening that two of these elitists come face to face in a clamor of logic and instinct. When this event does cross our timeline, though, the physics of existence and the mechanics of daily thinking are forced to be twisted and bent to accommodate newly born dangers and threats.

Periodically, a human is swiftly outwitted by a beautiful beast

And by our own instinct, said human ruthlessly strikes back

Who is to be celebrated as a God?

And is there a certain classification of murder that can be considered justifiable?

These are the heirs of the generation


	2. 1 Exhistence

Chapter One

Exhistence

* * *

Kamakura, Kanagawa, stationed fifty kilometers abroad Tokyo, the Japanese capitol. The cherry blossom decorated borough was cradled on the shore of North Pacific Ocean, resting for the evening and early morning. All was unpleasantly hushed, close to death like in awareness. The time was around six o'clock, and the prime rays of sunlight had recently peaked over the ocean's horizon. Trees rustled melodically in the muffled wind from a recently blown over rain storm.

Upon a nearly broken bench outside of a closed grocery market, an unaccompanied girl sat by herself, her head hung low clutched by one strained hand, almost as if she was in dire pain. A stream of blood trickled from her forehead, down her arm, and onto the concrete pavement. Her form was shaking all over. She was cold.

A normal girl she was, with a simple glance from one's eyes. But human she was not, and would never pray to be. Crowned upon her temples was a pair of bone like extensions, glossed with a white tint, unevenly but rapidly growing in. Both had been lost during a series of capture attempts the evening beforehand. She could still smell the gunshots on her clothing and torn, magenta toned hair.

Anger boiled and simmered from within her flesh as she struggled to stand on both feet. It was always her who was wished to be assailed, who was detested by human life. She wasn't supposed to show, feel, or embrace emotion, for that was a human pleasure.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing, loitering in front of my shop?" The owner of the market she had been resting in front of had come across her while he was opening shop for the business day, "You're getting blood all over the damned sidewalk, prick!" The man, thick armed and tan toned, violently jostled her to the ground and spat in her face, "Get outta here, nobody wants you!"

For a moment, she only laid there, without feeling, without care. She was well aware of what she was about to commit the moment she stood up. A mass of strength pulled through her body like smoke rising from a scorching building as she slowly turned around and faced the man, "_You are… inhumane."_ From within her body, a power arose. One moment the man was guffawing in glee right in front of her, the next, his arm had been hacked from the rest of his body, while he shrieked in anguish. Next, his left leg. Then his right, "_… You don't deserve to live… but I will dispose of you." _Bloodied hand prints decorated the mutilated crime.

She was not human

She was, and forever will be

Blissfully separated from humanity

This girl is a Diclonius

* * *

Ah yes, the Diclonius, the simply mutated, blood lusting evolution of the human race. Years ago, children in the Kanagawa Prefecture were born bearing horns on their heads. This addition was dismissed until one of these children was convicted of a series of grotesque killings, just at the age of four to ten years. How and why was contained and kept a government secret, and these beings were soon forgotten. Though, their deaths were not elusive.

This particular Diclonius is responsible for the deaths of dozens of humans, with only one explanation that she provided with:

_"…Hate…"_ the girl languidly made her way into a damp alley to find refuge for her wounds, "_Kouta… where….?"_ Peacefully, she collapsed under the influence of being worn out and damaged.

Hours elapsed with seconds passed on through the day preceding the arrival of the 'Kouta' that the female Diclonius had wandered for. It was almost noon when the sweeping, black haired collage boy encountered his missing house guest passed out between two dumpsters, bloodied and mangled. He shook her shoulder gently, "Nyu? Nyu! Wake up already! Damnit, I was worried that the SWAT had finally gotten you last night…"

As the girl awoke, her eyes showed signs of happiness, "NYUU! Kouta, Kouta, I'm sorry!" as she embraced the boy. The diclonius's persona had completely changed from the time she passed out to now. "Easy, you're hurt. Come on, we really need to get out of here… this city in general."

_These voices…. They echo so sweetly in my brain…_

_Kill them… kill them all, they are undesired…_

_Everybody is unhappy_

_And people like them are better off bleeding six feet underground_

For a second, the girl's intelligent senses returned to her as she mumbled ever so briefly, "_I will recreate humans… not even God Himself will halt my actions… a world inhabited only by the Diclonius… but until Kakuzawa is dead… I am"_

Kouta turned to her confused, "Nyu? Did you say something?"

Her abilities were suppressed once more and she charmed only a primitive, high pitched, "Nyu?" in response

The two passed by an electronics shop and stopped for a brief moment to view what was being reported on the news. The image of a man with slicked-back white hair was in the upper right corner, "More on this story tonight, research scientist, Director Kakuzawa, was found dead in his director office early this morning. Age seventy, he pursued the study of humanity and the evolution of strange disease. Paramedics confirm that he suffered a _massive heart attack_ just days after his son was found decapitated by rebellious students in the laboratory of his college campus."

For Kouta, the news was simply dismissed, he shrugged his shoulders, and he began to walk ahead of the Diclonius girl.

For her, though… a window of opportunity had just been cracked open

_Lucy… do you know what this means?_

_There is nobody to barricade your race from this day on_

_It is your time, now, to create a home for creatures like you_

_And you will be the queen of it all…_

* * *

Hours earlier, in the metropolis of Tokyo, a man around the same age of the Diclonius and the college boy was sitting alone in a dim lighted study room of a huge, company building. Beneath his hand was what appeared to simply be a composition book, with a list of various names, dates and… possible causes of their deaths? As the man wrote, he spoke to himself

"_Tokomoi Kawakami…. Accidental death…. Usui Hiwamori… suicide…." _He paused for a moment, looking at the list of directors and professionals on the site of a government system he has hacked into with ease, "_…Choken Kakuzawa… heart attack."_

He rolled his pen across the desk and leaned back in his chair for a moment to rest. From behind his shoulder, a specter of sorts loomed eerily in his room, "Hyuk, hyuk, hmh, Light, managing to write names down without the investigation team noticing, you're quite the daring one, aren't you?"

"It's easy to do so when the security camera system 'blacked-out' by chance, Ryuk…" Light said relaxing


	3. 2 Coincidence

Chapter Two

Coincidence

"_A loss of innocence.  
One hand to wash the other.  
Be a perfectionist.  
You're nothing if  
You're just another"_

_-The Birthday Massacre, Goodnight_

_"It is my duty to rid this world of criminals_

_Anybody can look around_

_And see so many people that we can live without…_

_I am the only one who has the intelligence to hone this power…_

_No human or beast could do so…"_

Light Yagami, the masqueraded, normal appearing high school prodigy; he had much to be proud and boast about: his impressive test scores, his charm amongst the ladies, and more important, his ability to serve justice.

He wielded the immortal power of the shinigami, more importantly; he possessed the notebook of a death god, the Death Note. However, he did not expect the double deal when the shinigami Ryuk appeared by his side to wander with him until he died.

Floating eerily, Ryuk let out an unexpected, but frequent laugh, "Hyukahahahah! Light? Hey! Look here... Hey Ligghhht…. Give me an apple while you're at it!"

With a sense of ignorance, Light just continued on, writing and documenting names and dates of death in his murderous notebook. Slowly, he turned to stare over his shoulder towards his specter ally, "You should know better, Ryuk. The surveillance is only going to be off for a matter of moments. I must pass judgment as long as I can to as many people before Ryuuzaki and the others can see... but, here," he reached across the desk and flung a red-shined apple at the crazed shinigami, who caught it one handed with ease

Within seconds of him ending his wording, a plethora of lights turned back on, and with swift movement, Light concealed the death note on his person, for the time being. From out of the blue, a voice began to speak over an intercom system.

"_My apologize. Apparently the circuit break failed for a moment, but all power is back up… and Light… please come back to floor B3."_

"Damnit," Light sighed, turning his wheeling chair backwards in order to push himself out of the desk, and made his way out of the room, thinking to himself.

"_Acting as Kira and pretending to hunt down Kira is a bothersome task… With Ryuuzaki constantly having his eye keeping a close watch on me, Misa and I can only act on short bursts and under uncomfortable circumstances."_

Several men were gathered in a large computer room seated at a large table, conversing amongst themselves on subjects regarding the 'Kira Case'. Seated at the head of the group was an odd looking man, just slightly older than Light, bearing black hair and bags under his eyes, clearly from restlessness and a lack of sleep. As he shoved a spoonful of a blue colored dessert into his mouth, one of the men slid a manila envelope down to him.

"Hmmh…" he picked it up using only two fingers, "What is this, Soichiro?"

An older gentleman from across the table, who was ironically the father of Light Yagami, responded, "Ryuuzaki, these are police files that we received not too long ago from officers stationed in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Apparently there have been many past cases of grisly man slaughters in the city of Kamakura. There have been several comments from teenage followers in the area who believe that these are ruthless, violent acts of murder performed by _Kira_."

As Soichiro continued to speak, Ryuuzaki thumbed through a series of photographs and note taken by the police, and what appeared to be, a handwritten note written by a female witness. Images of mutilated bodies were scattered everywhere throughout the files. Newspaper clippings with headlines such as **Child Murder Strikes Once More**, and **Collage Professor Found Beheaded **were included also.

Ryuuzaki began to read some of the notes out loud to himself, "Five year old girl and father found sliced in half and decapitated on evening train… this was written over eight years ago, but these images and reports show the same murder style as the news report," he snapped into a bar of chocolate and continued, "apparently these are files that were once heavily confined, since they lack a publishing date and appear to be the original image…"

Soichiro interrupted for a moment, "Forgive me for the interruption, but I would also like to add that these," he slid slightly slimmer envelope to him, "were found in the establishment of the recently found dead scientist, Choken Kakuzawa. It may appear random, but it includes similar images, and an interesting documentary of his 'disease research."

Light entered the room casually and approached the table in a friendly tone, "Sorry for the hold up, Ryuuzaki, hmh? What do we have here? More development on the Kira case?"

"No actually; it is something irrelevant at the moment that I may or may not address later," Ryuuzaki said setting down the papers and returning to his computer screens, sitting in the strange, arch-backed style that he usually performed.

Voluntarily, Light picked up the disease documents from atop the pile of papers, "The Diclonius Report?"

* * *

During the time these events were unfolding in Tokyo, back in Kamakura, turmoil was brewing in the Kaede Inn, home of Kouta, the Diclonius girl Lucy, child run away Mayu, younger Diclonius female Nana, and collage girl and cousin of Kouta, Yuka.

There was a slam of palms on a low height table in the main sitting room, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL ALIVE?" Yuka, who stood there enraged at Kouta, was yelling and gritting her teeth

"Yuka, I found her! She was injured yes, but Nyu, ugh, Lucy, whatever her name is, she is alive and waiting outside," Kouta said timidly to his bluntly pissed off cousin. Yuka looked at him, and a tear slid down her face, "But… she is the one who killed your father! HE MURDERED YOUR LITTLE SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU KOUTA! And… and… how could you love somebody who is so heartless?!" She put her head down and fell to her knees in tears, "I thought… I thought that after I notified the police of that girls whereabouts—" Yuka was interrupted by Kouta gasping.

"WHAT THE HELL? You… you knew who she was this entire time?!" Kouta bore a tone of anger that he had not displayed in many years

Yuka simply sat there and nodded her head, "Yes…"

*Flashback*

_Ever since the day came that I saw that girl again…_

_She was the one from the festival_

_The one with the horns that Kanae spoke of_

_The one who had killed all of those people…_

_The one who killed her and their father… _

Yuka stood inside a phone booth on that fatefully rainy night… the very same day that her cousin Kouta and she had brought home a young girl who washed up on the beach with horns. Yes, she played the innocent act herself, suggesting that they allow her to bunk in with them for a night, and yes, she went to the police office to 'appear' to be searching for the missing girl.

But in reality, Yuka was phoning an old friend of her mother's that she knew very well. A man known to her only as Kurama.

"Yes sir, I found the horned girl at the beach this morning in Kamakura… uh-huh… How do I know about this? Let's keep it as… a previous encounter, sir," Yuka responded to him, giving exact details of the girl, and their location, trembling from the cold air and inner feelings of revenge and guilt.

*End Of Flashback*

Kouta had heard enough when he noticed Nana and Mayu innocently eavesdropping through a slightly opened door. He rashly smacked Yuka across the face, leaving her shocked and frozen in her stance, "… Lucy had spent years waiting to see me just to apologize. You, however… used me. You used me just to get rid of her…" he paused for a moment, and turned to the right to look at the spectators, "And I will never love somebody like that."

* * *

"The development of the Horn Disease has evolved rapidly, increasing the amount of vectors appearing within the infected body, and length. Sipilet Number 35 was found to be born with twenty six of these arms, with an attack and lethal range of twelve meters. The four year long detained Diclonius 'Queen', bears only four, with a lethal range of two meters, but has mastered the art of killing by utilizing her vectors. Not only that, but we have also discovered their abilities to reproduce…" As Light read this to himself, he at first thought, "_Mutants? No possible way that this has been able to be kept a secret this long… hmh, however, I didn't believe in the powers of a notebook of death at first either."_

"B-b-but, Ryuuzaki!" another member of the task force, Matsuda, responded to the elite detective also, "These are humans live in stake too, you know!"

"You are correct about that, Matsuda. However, I have completely dedicated myself to the 'Kira Case'. I have confidence that this will be finished and done with soon… _then_, perhaps I will consider giving these murders a look at. They actually help me to recall a series of man slaughters that I dealt with not too long ago in Los Angeles… but there is also a possibility that it has been a cold case for a while…" Ryuuzaki muttered in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

Light kept silent for a moment, "What if _I_ took a small look into this issue, Ryuuzaki? I mean, I could use a break from the 'Kira Case' myself, since there haven't been many new leads lately."

"That is up to you, Light," he turned and said, "Just be sure to keep _these_ on," Ryuuzaki shook the chain that connected a pair of handcuffs that bounded them together, for the time being. Ryuuzaki had reapplied them earlier after Light had to use the restroom. How Light abhorred those things!

"Uhm, would you like me to remove those papers from your desk, sir?" Soichiro asked Ryuuzaki hesitantly. He looked up for a moment, "Hmmmh, yes. That would be nice. But please bring me another dokabob first."

* * *

"Nyu? Nyu!" Lucy's alternate personality had taken over her mind once more when she ran indoors to see what was happening between Yuka and Kouta, "Kouta! KOUTA! NYU!" Kouta stood his ground for a moment, until he spoke up, "… I'm taking Nyu with me, Yuka, to Tokyo," He paused for a moment, "Where the rest of my family is. You, Mayu and Nana are welcome to stay here," Kouta began to tear up ever so slightly, "But I cannot live in a place of liars who endanger the people I care about, especially my own cousin!"

Lucy lifted her head, and took control of her mind once more. She stared at Yuka with eyes filled with betrayal. However, a minute fragment within her expected the heart-breaking woman to have something to do with all of these events. It was too… convenient for her to be tracked exactly to this place. Out of all the places that the ocean could have carried her to… she placed her hand on Kouta's shoulder

"Kouta… enough," she spoke in her normal, sorrowful tone, "Forgive her if you must… but _I_ never will." Two of Lucy's vectors came from her back, and catapulted her through the ceiling and out of the Kaede Inn, with much grace and speed. After landing with the assistance of her vectors, Lucy turned her shoulder and gazed back, at…

_Her home…_

_No, a real home is not infested_

_With people out to break you_

_Goodbye, Kouta_

_I really… liked you_

And with that, the lonely Diclonius meandered into the distance, her silhouette visible only by the setting summer sun.

If simple minds could listen to the sounds that played melodically in the setting, it sounded as if… the cicadas actually were crying.

_It's okay, Lucy…_

_You do not need those humans to anchor you down_

_The man who detained you is dead_

_It is only a matter of time that the compound…_

_Is forever forgotten_

_The revolution is yours… my child_

_

* * *

_

While Ryuuzaki stayed focused on his Kira research, Light was reading through the proclaimed 'Diclonius Report'.

_"March, 1998, three children found decapitated and mangled in an orphanage playroom, with one ten year old girl missing…several accounts of similar murders followed for the next few months, and continued for another four years. Once yet again another four years passed, the grisly deaths occurred once more in Kamakura City, but were conceived and kept as classified information in order to prevent mass hysteria."_

While scanning through a series of hand written reports, Light came across a particular image. It featured a young woman, at least eighteen years of age, with long… _magenta_ hair. The picture was taken from a high angle, so they taker must had been airborne. The girl was standing on a rain-drenched beach during the evening, accompanied by an unknown man; Pretty normal to be found in long-term police records.

Nonetheless, this one turnedout to be slightly different. In the bottom right corner, it was dated as June 13th

"_This is from just last week."_ Light thought to himself. Rapidly, he turned back to a picture he found amongst the papers of a corpse whose limbs were dismembered. Looking through this with patience, in the forest background, he saw something startling.

"_It's… the same girl? I would dismiss this as a coincidence, but with all of this talk of young girls and children being killed… and confined, female mutants… I can't say much, I do not have the proper evidence. And I cannot dive too deeply into this… if I knew the name, I could just write it down and be over with it…"_

"You're really quiet this evening, Light," Ryuuzaki said turning his hair around, while maintaining his strange arched sitting position, "Are those papers as intriguing as your own case?"

Light sighed, annoyed, "You're still on the whole, 'I suspect you to be Kira' spiel?"

Ryuuzaki just looked at him in seriousness, "Every clue, every statistic, and every sliver of coincidence is against you at this point. I may not have the proof right now… but my suspicion will always be visible, Light… Kira may wish to recreate the world as a utopia… murder is still murder."

* * *

Lucy sat reclusively on the rooftop of a night train, going over some thoughts that were calling to her in her mind. The voices of her victims spoke

"_You killed my father… and murdered my little sister…"_

""_I thought we were friends?! How could you do this to me?"_

Memories of her words spoke to herself as well, "_In just five years… five years, I alone could make sure that there are more Diclonius births than there are humans…"_

"It's a kill or be killed situation once more, I guess," Lucy whispered to herself, "in this new place… once I start to recreate humanity… I must stay away from Kouta, so that I can initiate my bloodline's destiny."

But one comment from her old friend continued to echo through the abyss of her brain:

**"Killing is all the same! A murder is a murder, no matter how EVIL the victim is!"**


	4. 3 Analysis

Chapter Three

Analysis

"_I won't believe in heaven and hell.  
No saints, no sinners,  
No devil as well.  
No pearly gates, no thorny crown.  
You're always letting us humans down"._

_-xtc, Dear God_

_If 'God' truly existed amongst us_

_Wouldn't he have already grant me_

_The disability to work my own biding_

_And recreate this world?_

3:00 am.

Tokyo lights and entertainment still ran with great might at this time

Children slept as monsters wandered the street alone

_"If these mutated humans are watched under such close surveillance,_

_Then they must be as threatening as their victims claim them to be…"_

But should we necessarily fear those who bear a different face than ours?

Light stared aimlessly into the crowds walking amongst the buildings and walkways of the massive city, just thinking to himself of what each one of those people were speaking of. Surly a good percentage of them were speaking of himself… _Kira_ to be more appropriate.

* * *

In the very same lightness of this nighttime, Lucy had made her way off of the large bus that had taken her from the cradled familiar Kamakura, off into the distance of the country's capital.

What was she to do? Lucy had no money on her, let alone nowhere to sleep that night. She had never stepped foot into a metropolis this impressive before in her eighteen years. She silently scanned the crowd with low-lit, maroon eyes, muttering, "_…None of these people are thinking for themselves_."

For a good thirty minutes, she sat with her head hung low on the curb of the bus stop, her face slightly concealed. Lucy had been given a hoodie to keep warm the previous day when Kouta had found her in the alley. People passed by and stared, but nobody deemed much attention, and it stunk of human sweat and trash. Eventually, she grew tired of the chilling pavement and slowly began to walk without direction. Lucy was growing tired, and quickly.

"_These human lights… have never felt so painful on my eyes," _Lucy whimpered

Abruptly, her knees fell to the ground, her hands on the side of a building. Her wounds upon her head were bleeding and sore once again. Dizziness…and, _warmth…?_

A dream swept the passed out Diclonius that matured evening

Lucy saw… demons

Many of them, caressing her face

Chewing at her flesh

Their names were _Karma_ and _Sorrow_

Despite her desires, her hurt, her suffrage,

_"You are an inhumane murderer… you deserve NOTHING!"_

"_I sit amongst a crowd of nothingness,  
Yet they say it is everything, so  
Questions, I asked, comments I had too  
But my pleads for enlightment were ignored  
And a familiar longing returned….!"_

"_KOUTA!"_

She was cold, but she was ungodly hot. She felt joy, yet was all alone in the same breath. Lucy sat up, eyes widened, screaming in pain, clutching her head. A tear streamed down her cheek, and her core innocence kicked in, "N…. Nyu?"

Lucy was tucked into strangely comfortable bedding, positioned with a view of Tokyo from a pleasing angle. She sat up, startled by the change in setting. Out of the blue, a high pitched voice came from down the hall

"Yay, you're up!!! I was worried that you wouldn't. I was going to call the police, but my love doesn't want me to have contact with them, so **I** get to fix your boo-boos!"

Across the room came a short, petite girl, at least a year younger than Lucy. While she walked, she could notice the significant red tint of her hair, and the intricacy of her high-edge looking clothing. The girl knelt next to her and looked at her head giggling,

"You are _**sssoooooo**_ adorable! Those head ornaments make you look so much younger, heheheh! Oh? You're bleeding really badly,"

Lucy just stared at her for a moment, with the urge to rip her spine out for addressing her as 'adorable'. But, to her dismay, all that came out was, "Nyyyuuuu!

* * *

Ryuuzaki sat adjacent to the window gazing Light, ticking away with swift movement on his laptop. Between graphing were slurps of sugary coffee, and between those two events, an occasional look at Light, "Light, what is on your mind?"

Light turned around startled at first, "Oh? Hmmh, nothing much," he crossed over and resumed sitting in his chair, "What do you think the majority of the human population have on their mind, Ryuuzaki? I'd like to know from your point of view."

Ryuuzaki lifted his head from his computer screen for a moment, and muttered, "Money. Next to that, power, and next to that, superiority. Pretty much the same things with different names." He took a sip from his cup, "Why do you ask?"

He commented, "You never really know, some of those people may have righteous thoughts going through their heads. Maybe that is where Kira got his start?" Light rested his head on his fist while he spoke, "Some people have good intent in mind, but the output gets out of hand."

"That is true, Light," Ryuuzaki passively stated, "But it is my duty to put an end to that negative output. By the way, are you finding those mutant reports entertaining?" He sat his cup down and began stacking peppermint candies on a table next to the couch, whilst typing with his free hand.

"Oh, that Diclonius thing? Sounds like science fiction, or a comic book plotline, actually. We never know though, crazy things like that _could_ occur," Light said

Ryuk, who was only visible to Light and those who had touched the Death Note, sank right in between the two's conversation, cackling, "Yeah, things like ME have occurred, _**hyukahahahaha!!!"**_

"If I were to state one intriguing comment, the murder must have their identity well kept from the public and media, because, from what we have gathered, Kira would have already killed off the criminal," Ryuuzaki presumed, "A child slaughter _is_, as you should know, a heinous deed. On the subject of the others," he paused for a moment to bite his thumb, "the adult deaths could be pure entertainment, or, if this world really happens to be going insane, the killer could be murdering people that they believe are 'unworthy' to live."

Light returned to thinking to himself, and smiled a devious grin, "_You speak as if everything is going your way, and Ryuuzaki… you even went to lengths and revealed your true persona just days ago… now that I am certain that you are, in fact, _L_."_

_L, the world renowned detective_

_Able to solve any case,_

_New or cold_

_But will he escape the spider?_

_Will he avoid the web,_

_Spun by his blood enemy?_

_To fear the spider_

_Is to surrender_

"One more question, Ryuuzaki: where am I supposed to sleep with these handcuffs on, taking that you never sleep?" Light asked out of the blue

He turned and tilted his head, "….." Ryuuzaki sat a huge dish of something drenched in maple syrup, "Caffeine will keep you up. Dilemma solved."

Ryuk resumed to cackling once more, "Looks like you are in for a long night, Light."

* * *

Lucy was becoming impatient with the young woman who took her unconscious body and placed her in this strange apartment. The more she cleaned her wounds, the better the felt, and the more comfortable she became. However, this made her ever more susceptible to becoming the next victim for her vectors. Her other side, though, was lavishing in the attention.

"Nyu!" she became ticklish easily, and cuddly… which pleased the woman.

"See? You're getting better already! I'll be right back; I'm going to the corner to grab some more tea. Don't you move from there, cutie!" the woman said in a charming, happy tone. In moments, she had left the apartment, leaving the atmosphere silent. The lack of nurturing reversed the caring personality of Lucy.

"Alone at last," the Diclonius muttered while she slid off of the mattress and stood up, her arms loosely resting on her sides. She took advantage of the lack of movement in the building, and allowed her vectors to spread free. Contrary to most belief, they become stiff and not as effective in killing if they are not exercised once in a while. But aside from that, Lucy had a huge problem: how was she to kill and find a place to stay in such a large city? There was far much more security in the capitol city than her home of Kamakura, and she would be found that much quicker.

_At this stage of existence_

_Such sins have become crucial_

_For survival_

_Killing, killing, killing_

_Until the last man drops_

"…It's a shame. Despite her lack of self control… that woman appeared to be nice," Lucy droned. A sad tone once graced her tongue when she was forced to say that, but once stuff like this became more common to her, she was desensitized to it.

The doorknob clicked, and the woman returned holding a plastic bag, "I hope you like jasmine, that's all I could get in such a hurry! Hello? Don't tell me you went back to sleep!" She then noticed that the lights had been shut off, "Hmh, that's strange," she said to herself, ruffling around for a light switch, "I know you're in here somewhere, sweetie!"

After turning the corner and stepping into the kitchen, she flicked on that light too, and saw Lucy knelt down in the corner, her head down, "Ooohhh, what's wrong? Did you get scared?" She approached her and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, but in a split second, an overwhelming force knocked her over and into the opposite wall, "W-w-w-what… what was that?" she stuttered in fear.

Lucy rose to her feet slowly, keeping her head low. Using her vectors, she tightly pinned the woman to the wall, so that she could not move. To prove herself, she pulled at her horns to show that they were _not_ hair decorations.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the woman screeched, struggling to become free somehow

The Diclonius looked up at her with cold, sharp eyes, "… Thank you for the hospitality."

_Red stained the kitchen floor, followed by a startling thud_

Lucy stared into the eyes of the woman's body; they were filled with feelings of flummox and disturbance. And yet, they were so peaceful. The only flaw upon her was her mouth, which had been drenched in her own blood moments after death; Lucy had decided to make her appearance in the next life 'somewhat' presentable.

"_Goodnight_," Lucy said, walking out of the kitchen while shutting off the lights. The woman's eyes would stare at her for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

_6:15 am_

Light had only dozed off for a modest twenty minutes when her heard sirens. Awaking, he shook himself awake and darted to the window, gazed down, and stared at the herd of police vehicles that were racing down the street, in the direction of _their_ building.

He turned to Ryuuzaki and thought, "_No, it couldn't be, he couldn't have been confident enough to arrest me at this point!"_

A wave of relief came across him when the brigade had, in fact, settled in front of an apartment complex across the street and two buildings to the left of theirs'. Ryuuzaki had set his laptop down and walked over to see what all of the buzz was, "Must be a big deal if there is such a commotion," he said

Light looked over at him, and said, "I'm going to walk over and see what is going on," and then paused, "I mean… _you_ would have to come with me too, Ryuuzaki."

"Mmmm, if it is that interesting to you for you to drag me out into the cold, Light," Ryuuzaki said, "But let's go…"

When the two of them arrived to the scene, Light calmly asked what had happened to a field detective.

"It appears that some girl was found dead in her apartment just minutes ago by the owner. We… aren't sure whether it was a murderer or a disease that killed her," the detective said in a low voice.

Light was slightly confused, "What do you mean by that?"

The detective's face had a disturbed appearance when he told what he had heard, "Her body was found untouched, except for the fact that all of her fingers were removed. The thing that baffled our on scene doctors was that something inside her had killed her, actually," he stopped for a second, "The woman's insides, more exactly, her stomach was found to have violently ruptured, as if it had been _squeezed to the point of burst._"

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_This is coming along pretty good, I believe. I'd like to see some more reviews though =\ I'm proud to have THE longest Death Note and Elfen Lied crossover on the site though_

_Ryuuzaki: Actually, it's the only other one on here...._

_...Anyways, if you know people who would read Heirs Of The Generation, please be kind and spread the word_


	5. 4 Solipsism

Chapter Four

Solipsism

"_Alive...  
Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral"_

_-Sixx Am, Life Is Beautiful_

"The philosophical idea that one's own mind is all that exists"

* * *

The wind was blowing as if a storm was coming through while the medley of authority figures stood outside of the apartment complex. Light stood in shock, attempting to comprehend the information that had been told to him, regarding the murder, or, in a possible case, disease-ridden cause of the death of a twenty two year old woman just an hour ago.

Ryuuzaki stood slouched over, his eyes widened, "The body will be taken to the morgue for an autopsy, I presume?" he asked, studying the people passing him by

"Soon," the detective muttered going back and forth, speaking with other bystanders. The two of them engaged in a conversation, one that Ryuuzaki had to 'dumb down'.

Many thoughts were racing through Light's mind, regarding the probability that this murder was linked to the series of deaths caused by the 'Diclonius mutants'. It was so similar… dismembered limbs, mutilated bodies, but there was one thing that confused him.

"_How could an organ be put under so much pressure by another person that it could burst… without any broken skin for proof, besides the wounds on the fingers and face?"_

_Beings thrive and stalk the night_

_Amongst the living_

_Amongst the dead_

_Far beyond the sense of normality_

_A lust for pain_

_A desire cause by anger_

* * *

Lucy had managed to escape out a window and lay hiding in the fire escape adjacent to the apartment building. The clamor and panic that was a result of her kill satisfied her Diclonius instincts, but worried her more-so. Such a large city… _far more enemies to discover her hidden abilities_. She needed to become incognito and find an ally, at least one, that would allow her to carry out her destiny to recreate the human race.

"_There are only humans in this city,"_ she said to herself in a low tone, _"I cannot sense any Diclonius that could be used to my advantage…. Oh well."_

With agility and caution, Lucy leapt from the fire escape's steps and landed on the ground in front of the building, concealing her horns with the hood on her jacket. Her breathing was heavy and stressed; her heart, racing. Lucy dropped her head, put her arms to her sides, but then grabbed her shoulders when she realized the amount of wind blowing was chilling her.

She listened to the crowd scream and stress over the woman that she had murdered earlier, without care. As she began to walk away, a pair of strong, powerful hands grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her forward.

"THIS IS HER! THIS IS THE GIRL THAT WENT INTO THE APARTMENT BUILDING WITH MISS KIMIKO EARLIER!" The voice of an enraged man blasted through Lucy's ears in a painful fashion while she was thrown to the ground, head first.

"SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN SEEN WITH HER IN THE PAST FEW HOURS! I'VE BEEN STARING AT THOSE GODDAMN CAMERAS ALL DAY, AND I DON'T SEE MANY GIRLS LIKE THIS COME IN HERE!"

Lucy was shaking on the ground in fear

"_I can't kill this man in front of all these hundreds of humans… it's too risk..y…"_

She sat up and buried her head in her knees, not saying a word, only revealing enough of her face so that she could witness what was occurring.

* * *

Ryuuzaki and the man he was speaking with were close by in the portion of the crowd that this commotion was starting up. He turned his head ever so slightly in enough time to hear an adult male claim to have found the most likely suspect for the murder of the woman. With interest, he made his way over there, and passively stared down at the girl that sat on the ground in the middle of the mob.

While the man people were quarreling amongst themselves regarding the accuracy of the apartment building's security man, the girl's head shot up abruptly, her eyes in tears.

"N-n-n... Nyu…" she arose from the ground onto her feet and shot off out of the crowd, crying, "NYU! NYUU! KOUTA, WHERE ARE YOU? NYUUU!"

By the time she was out of eye's view, several of the women in the crowd began to yell, saying that the security officer had scared the young girl, who was probably lost.

"She's just a little girl, and you're acting like she is a murdered, you jerk!" one brunette woman said, slapping the man across the face. The man stood there, still enraged, but had no opportunity to argue back.

Light looked up, noticing that Ryuuzaki had pulled him to the complete other side of the large mass of curious by-standers, "Uhm, Ryuuzaki? Are we done here?"

Ryuuzaki slowly looked up to Light and said, "You were the one who wished to witness what was happening… it's entertained me a bit, but I'd rather be inside."

"… I think that means yes."

When the two justice figures returned to their hotel investigation room, Ryuuzaki continued with his observations on a series of Kira-related deaths that occurred in the Western Europe that day, piecing them together into accordance with the already known deaths.

"It is killers such as Kira and that psycho across the street that keep me busy, Light," Ryuuzaki said passively, and almost indirectly.

_In the game of Life_

_Kill or be killed_

_Despite the connection_

_Forget the feelings_

_If somebody deserves death's gift_

_Then it shall be delivered_

* * *

Kamakura has been silent, without chaos since the departure of Lucy, though problems still rumbled in the gut of the mind of college student Kouta. He was aware that the only things preventing Lucy from killing humans were the presence of himself, and the force of the Diclonius Experimental Center. Kouta had decided to stay in the Kaede Inn, to give Nana and Mayu some company, but every day, he worried about the safety of Lucy, and her victims.

"Even though I know that Lucy has a soft, caring side," Kouta said, "I know that her innate instinct is to kill-off humans without consent. There has to be a way to get her to come home!"

A young girl, only about eight years or so, was speaking with Kouta on the floor of the Kaede Inn, "I'm not sure, but I know that Lucy _and_ Nyu would have to answer you if you went looking for her!" Her hair was light pink, and atop her head was a pair of horns, just like Lucy, "I mean, we really do need to find her soon!"

Nana understood what was going to happen if nobody stopped Lucy on a rampage. She had been educated the hard way by losing her arms and legs. A clear image of herself being left to bleed was still visible within the depths of her mind.

_Those who interfere_

_With the instinct of a beast_

_Pay with their breath_

Yuka walked into the room after eavesdropping on the two's conversation, "Or maybe _Kira_ will just kill her off?"

Kouta lifted his head and looked at Yuka confused, "Uhm, who's Kira?"

Yuka flipped on the television set, and a reported from a station called 'Sakura TV' began to speak, "Five more scam artists were found dead in their jail cell, all caused by massive heart attacks. The voice of Kira _will_ be heard, and will be treated with the respect deserved by a true God!"

"Kira is a mysterious killer who has been causing criminals all around the world to die just by using their name and face," Yuka said in a proud and smart fashion, "Once the reports from Kakazawa's office leak out regarding Lucy's murders, she'll easily fall prey to the power of Kira!"

Kouta went cold for a moment when that scenario appeared in his head. It seemed impossible that Lucy could be killed, with all of those overwhelming vectors. She was too innocent, but she had also ended the lives of his whole family… he just couldn't come to hate her.

"You don't think, that could happen to Nyu, could it?" Mayu quivered, seated on the other side of the room. She stroked her short, brunette hair nervously

"There is a HUGE possibility, Mayu," Yuka stated, "This Kira person is acting like some kind of god! They're definitely going to halt the plan for the Diclonius to evolve humanity."

* * *

Returning to the hotel investigation room, Light Yagami was viewing some reports on the Kira case, and speaking on the phone with his 'fellow Kira', Misa Amane.

"Liggghhhhht, we never get to spend time together anymore! It's worrying me!" the blonde superstar whined over the phone to the man of her dreams

"Misa, I understand, but task force work is very consuming. We'll see each other soon, regarding the 'eyes'," Light responded casually. He began another sentence, but he was shortly cut off by Matsuda, rushing into the room, short of breath, "DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE MURDER ACROSS THE STREET?!"

Ryuuzaki sighed, and looked over at him, "… Now is not the time to bring up yesterday's news, Matsuda," then returned to stirring his coffee, "Light, may you do me a favor?"

Light looked up from a book that he was skimming through for leisure, "Hmh?"

"This is out of my being, but," Ryuuzaki stretched across the table and handed to him a standard envelope, "I'm going to remove the hand cuffs from you long enough to deliver this to one of my field agents close by. I cannot trust this in the hands of the governmental mail system. He goes solely by the name '_Bando_', " He then unlocked them, and gestured him to go, quickly.

Light nodded his head, "Yes Ryuuzaki, I will be back soon," he said, grabbing a coat and wrapping it around himself, leaving the building

"_I had a dream that no one else could have _

_and I threw away everything that I didn't need  
Thoughts that I can't surrender dwell in my chest"_

_-Nightmare, Alumnia_


	6. 5 Lacrymare

**Chapter Five**

**Lacrymare**

_Yeah, I am the brains,  
Some say insane,  
Blood is the rain,  
That's what life's about,  
In the great wide,  
Head split and tongue tied,  
Watch the sun die,  
When you're running out_

_-Rob Zombie, The Devil's Rejects_

**Previously on Heirs Of The Generation…**

Ryuuzaki sighed, and looked over at Light, "… Now is not the time to bring up yesterday's news, Matsuda," then returned to stirring his coffee, "Light, may you do me a favor?"

Light looked up from a book that he was skimming through for leisure, "Hmh?"

"This is out of my being, but," Ryuuzaki stretched across the table and handed to him a standard envelope, "I'm going to remove the hand cuffs from you long enough to deliver this to one of my field agents close by. I cannot trust this in the hands of the governmental mail system. He goes solely by the name '_Bando_', " He then unlocked them, and gestured him to go, quickly.

Light nodded his head, "Yes Ryuuzaki, I will be back soon," he said, grabbing a coat and wrapping it around himself, leaving the building

* * *

_"Hell doesn't want them… this world rejects them…"_

The young collage boy wandered the dank streets of downtown Tokyo, looking for a bar that Ryuuzaki was instructing him towards, where he would find a bounty hunter named Bando. Damn, if he claims to be such a brilliant thinker, why didn't he give Light a _map?! _A painstaking two hours clocked by while Light continued searching for this… this…

"Yandere Bar," Light muttered to himself as he looked up at the sad looking, shackle-roofed building that stood in front of him, with an array of lager and vodka advertisements hanging lazily in the front windows. A heavy stench of piss and alcohol lingered around the vicinity of this build. Yeap, this had to be it…

Yagami Light pushed his way through the front door, almost ripping it off the hinges. He stood there, analyzing the setting for a moment. The drinking bar sat directly in front of him at the back of the room, with two nearly broken booths to the left of him, and a dart board and an 'out of order' slot machine to the right. Two bulky, obviously buzzed men were perched on adjacent bar stools, gulping down large mugs of what appeared to be cheap beer.

"E-excuse me…" he stuttered, trying to keep his composer, but not trying to appear tough. He wasn't in the mood to get, say, his arm ripped off today. His voice reached the bar, and one of the grizzly men turned around and looked at the boy, with an amused voice. He had a chuckle, and stood up.

"Say, ain't ya a little too young ta be hangin around dis place?" he spat, as he wiped droplets of lager off of his chin. His lazy eye twitched as he looked at Light teasingly. The collage boy gulped and looked at them.

"_As long as I appear weak," _he thought to himself, _"They won't strike me… these type of thugs will only attack if I pose as a threat."_

"W-well, actually," Light began to stammer in his phony tone, "I-I'm here to deliver something to a man n-named Bando." He nodded his head assuring the man that he wasn't a police officer, or just some kid who wanted to come in for a free one.

The man eyed Light up and down, then turned around and yelled at the direction of a half-cracked door behind the bar, next to the flavor shots and tall bottles of over-priced wine.

"Aye Bando! Dere's a young 'un lookin for ya out here! Getcha ass out here!"

On that notion, a tall, tanned man appeared from behind the door, leaning against the wall, cigarette in one hand, shotgun in the other. The stereotypical gangster, no? He smirked and sat his shotgun against the wall, then ran a hand through his nappy, brown hair. Bando cleared his throat,

"You have business with me, you say?"

Light nodded, feeling as if he could speak normally once more. He doubted that anybody in this room, aside from Bando, was sober enough to understand his speech at this point.

"My name is Yagami Light.I brought with me a letter, and, this," he said, pulling a standard envelope and a matching manila envelope out of his jacket, "is from L…"

Bando raised an eyebrow and took off his sunglasses so that he could see and read things better, "L, eh…?" He snatched up the two envelopes with no hesitation, and ripped them open, reading over the smaller one first. It hand only but a few sentences on it.

_Your debt is soon to be cleared, as long as you continue following my directions. Target 35 is soon to arrive to assist your mission. Thank you._

_-L_

After reading to himself, Bando cracked open the manila, and once he saw what the content was, he dropped it to the ground and staggered back.

"N-n-no! Hell no! I am NOT DUKING IT OUT WITH THOSE BITCHES AGAIN!" He clutched his right hand with his left one, shaking in fear. It was apparent that whatever the hell was in that envelope, terrified the man as if he was a young girl being stared down by a schoolyard bully.

"_Dear God, what the hell could be so terrifying that a grown man couldn't—"_

Light's thought halted when he picked up the files himself and looked at it. There, before him, were snapshots of murder suspects spotted all throughout Tokyo. A few of them were even nearby the headquarters for the Kira Investigation. Why would this terrify a man though? Of course… _these suspects had pink hair and gnarly, stubbed horns upon their heads._ What makes matters worse was the date at the bottom of each damn picture… July 31st…

That was just yesterday

Bando looked at Light seriously, "So you know about them, don'tcha kid?"

Light nodded his head, and then noticed something about Bando that he didn't catch earlier when he first saw him. His right arm appeared to move artificially, almost like a prosthetic, but more so like a robotic limb.

"Bando, if I may ask… what happened to your arm?"

Bando laughed dryly to himself, and shook his head, "You have no damn clue what you're fucking with, do ya kid?" The bounty hunter ripped off his sleeve to reveal all of the cogs and wires extruding from his arm. The man laughed again, "And do you know why I have to live with this shiny play thing of mine? Huh? DO YA?"

Light shook his head, then calmly smiled, "Please, inform me…"

Bando grimaced, and spoke, "That bitch… that pink-haired, hot-assed bitch ripped it from my body. She broke my other arm and squished my eyes. She did all of this without _laying a finger on me"_

Yagami Light gasped at the final statement, recalling the murder in the apartment complex from across the street.'

_No exterior wounds. No signs of struggle. No abrasions. No broken bones. And yet there was enough hemorrhage to take down that woman… the body would have appeared perfectly fine if it wasn't for the blood dripping from her mouth at the scene…_

"So these creatures, the diclonius, can do more than just kill you from the inside?" Light asked, simply amazed by this story.

Bando let out a curl of psychotic, yandere laughter, "KID THAT BITCH COULD DEBONE YOU ALIVE. SHE COULD DICE YOU INTO FINE PIECES, AND THEN FIGURE OUT AN EVEN WORSE WAY TO TORTURE YA. Kahah, ehehee, ahahahahah… and the best part is…." He stood straight up, and looked at him seriously, "All she has to do… is think about it… and control those freaky-ass invisible hands of her's… all she has to do…" he put his arm in the air and clutched his fist.

"Is want to kill."

Light watched as the man's mentality began to crack right in front of him. He sighed and tried to continue a normal conversation with Bando.

"So L has been intercepting the Diclonius Reports after all, Bando?"

The man giggled psychotically a little, and nodded, clutching his head, recalling ever single pain that those freaks had caused him.

"Yeah! Ehehhe, and the best part is, L and his organization picked me up somewhere in a dumpster and offered to pay for my operations, ehe, ahaha, meeeh, hehehehe…" he shivered as he laughed with a huge, yandere grin.

Yagami Light asked once more, "Are you working for L right now…?"

Bando shot up and climbed onto the bar, looking gleefully at Light, as his pupils shrunk and his speech's pace sped up.

"YEAH! And he wants me to go out and try to snag those little whores again! And again I'll get chopped and screwed in the ass! Ehehehehe!"

He let out a sigh, and then looked at Light dead straight in the eye.

"So Light-kun…" he bent down, grabbed his shotgun, and pointed it directly at Light's head, shaking, "Do you think you'll survive this bullet, and have the same damn luck that I've had?! I might as well shoot you! You've heard too much punk, and we are all just going to end up getting killed by those freaks! So I'm gonna just pull this trigger, little bitch, and watch your blood drip down from my ceiling, eehahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Back in Kamakura, Yuka sat quaintly out on the front porch, watching the sakura petals fall from the trees. She sighed and smiled wither eyes closed, enjoying the silence and calm of the surrounding area. She could get used to this, really, the lack of blood and gore really soothed her. Soon, she and Kouta would be together, as soon as Lucy was out of the picture. The power of Kira surly would rid this world of those terrible Diclonius!

Yuka stood up and let out a small cheer to herself, "Ya-ha!"

The brunette girl made her way into the kitchen, and grabbed the phone off of the wall to make a telephone call. Recently, she has been making more and more calls to a mysterious, reclusive man in America who claimed to have information concerning the Diclonius. She smiled at her feat, HOPEFULLY this would go better planned than the earlier call that ended in failure of capturing Lucy, and only killing off more soldiers.

The calling dial rang, and a man picked up on the other line. Before the man spoke, she heard a distinct sound of chewing and swallowing. Geez, every time she called, this was the first thing she heard! Didn't he have any manners?!

"It's Mello… who's calling?"

Yuka chimed back, "It's Yuka, the girl from Kamakura?"

On the other line, Mello, also known as Miheal Keehl, lounged in his chair, feeding on a rather tasty bar of Nestle chocolate, looking out the window, "Oh yeah, it's you. Ya need anything?"

Yuka nodded, and answered, "The last plan didn't work when we tried to capture Lucy!" she said, whining into the phone.

Mello sighed, "Ah great, I told you that little plan wouldn't work. Try thinking a little more, dumb-ass" he laughed and pulled back the foil on his chocolate bar, "Listen… if you are seriously trying to capture these Diclonius in the name of helping Kira, then, I'm in. But if this about your little _love charade_… count me out."

Yuka gulped, and then said, "Of course! I wanna do anything to help our new God!"

Mello laughed a little on the inside. Pretending to be a Kira supported bagged him a bunch of new leads for his case everyday, "Alright, tell me, what do you need me to do…?"

* * *

Bando laughed, "SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE LIGHT?!?!?"

The two thugs that obviously were trying to assist Bando stood in front of the door as Light ran and attempted to escape. He could only turn around in horror as this psycho tried to put a bullet through his head.

Light staggered back, trying to keep cool, "S-s-sir! You don't know what you're doing!"

"HELL YEAH I DO!" Bando yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

And, no later after the finally number was called…

No later after the trigger was pulled…

No later after Light lost his breath…

The collage boy stood flummoxed and horrified as he saw Bando's head ripped from his neck, and his body fall to the floor. Light couldn't lie to himself at this point, he was _fucking scared._

He turned around hesitantly to see the two other men decapitated and lying on the ground as well, their blood seeping into the ground, and into his shoes. _Damnit, those were expensive._

But what caught Light Yagami off-guard the most was a figure standing in between the two bodies. Her head was held low… and she stayed silent. There she stood, unaffected by the bloodshed and dead bodies littered on the ground… There she stood, and lifted her head to look at Light. Her slender body was covered in the crimson liquid herself... and then she spoke.

"_Worthless humans…"_


End file.
